Raul & Julia
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, wie es wirklich war mit Raul und seiner Schwester Julia? Wie sie zum Zirkus kamen? Lasst euch entführen in eine, vielleicht nicht ganz wirklichkeitstreue, Geschichte über ein Geschwisterpaar und ihre Kindheit.
1. Die Flucht in die Dunkelheit

**Titel:** Raul und Julia  
**Teil:** 1 von ?  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Rating:** PG-14  
**Genre:** AU  
**Warning:** Angst  
**Summary:** Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, wie es wirklich war mit Raul und seiner Schwester Julia? Wie sie zum Zirkus gekommen sind? Lasst euch entführen in eine, vielleicht nicht ganz wirklichkeitstreue, Geschichte über ein Geschwisterpaar und ihre Kindheit.

**A/N:** Ich hatte Langweile in Geschichte (Nehmt euch aber bitte kein Beispiel an mir, ok?) und hatte die Idee sowieso schon länger im Kopf. Warum also wertvolle Zeit mit Nichtstun verschwenden?

****

**Kapitel 01: Die Flucht in die Dunkelheit**

Seufzend blickte ein rotblondes, junges Mädchen auf. Das fahle Mondlicht fiel in das spärliche, kleine Zimmer, das es sich mit ihrem kleinen Zwillingsbruder teilte. Dieser war nach einer ganzen Weile hilflosen Schluchzens in ihren Armen eingeschlummert. Traurig schaute das Mädchen, Julia, ihrem Brüderchen ins Gesicht. Er war ganz aufgelöst aus dem Bad wiedergekommen, hatte gemeint, ihre Eltern hätten etwas von „Scheidung" und „Kinder weggeben" geredet.

Julia fühlte sich nicht gut. Behutsam löste sie sich von dem Schlafenden und eilte so leise wie möglich ins Badezimmer.

Langsam lehnte sie sich über das Waschbecken, drehte am kalkbefleckten Wasserhahn und wusch sich das Gesicht.

Mit einem unheimlichen Quietschen drehte Julia den Hahn wieder zu. Im Halbdunkel des Raumes kam ihr das eigene Spiegelbild noch blasser und gespenstischer vor. Platschend fielen die Wassertropfen von ihrem Kinn ins Becken.

Was wenn es stimmte? Ihre Eltern stritten sich ständig, scheinbar ohne dass es einen triftigen Grund gab. Die Fernandez Familie war seit der Entlassung des Vaters keine glückliche mehr. In den unsauberen Stuben und der Küche lagen leere Zigarettenschachteln herum, überall angefangene Alkoholflaschen oder Müll.

Aber so weit, dass sie ihre eigenen Kinder weggeben wollten?  
So weit?

Julia rubbelte mit einem kleinen Handtuch ihr Gesicht trocken.

Und was hieß überhaupt „weggeben"? Sollten sie jetzt bei ihrer Nachbarin wohnen? Oder bei diesem ehemaligen Kollegen, mit dem sich Herr Fernandez immer noch regelmäßig traf? Oder sollten sie etwa gar in ein Heim?

Weggeben?

Weggeben klang so harmlos... Wäre „wegwerfen" nicht passender gewesen? Wegwerfen wie kaputte Sachen, mit denen man nichts mehr anfangen konnte?

Sorgfältig hing das junge Mädchen das Handtuch zurück an seinen Haken.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein! ...?

Entschlossen sah Julia in den Spiegel, drehte sich um, schlich die Treppe hinunter um zu lauschen, was ihre Eltern da redeten.

Sie war nicht einmal an der letzten Stufe angelangt, da vernahm sie auch schon die Stimme ihrer Mutter.

«Also?» Sie klang gereizt und kraftlos zugleich. «Was machen wir jetzt mit den Kindern? Wir sind und ja wohl einig, dass sie nicht hier bleiben können, oder?»

Julia wurde blass. „Raul.. Oh Gott.."

«Na, wir müsse se halt wechschaffen, oda?»

Julias Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Vater sein, der das gerade gesagt hatte?

«Also müssen sie weg.»

Julia keuchte und holte tief Luft. Über den Schock hatte sie das Atmen ganz vergessen.

«Jenau... nu wie?»

Julia eilte so leise und schnell sie vermochte die Treppe hinauf.

Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Raul etwas passierte. Nein, niemals! Nur über ihre Leiche! Sie liebte ihren Zwilling doch so sehr!

Von unten drang der Lärm von zersplitterndem Glas empor.

Julia schloss die Zimmertür und zog ihren Rucksack aus dem Schrank. Hastig griff sie nach einigen warmen Kleidungsstücken und stopfte sie in die Tasche.

«Julia...?»

Sie fuhr herum.

«Was machst du da?» fragte Raul mit seinem verschlafenen, zaghaften Stimmchen.

Das Mädchen seufzte erschöpft und ging zum Bett hinüber. Ihren Bruder in die Arme schließend sagte sie sanft: «Wir werden fortgehen, Brüderchen, weit weg von hier...»

«Aber warum?»

«Raul ... Du hast doch gehört, was Mama und Papa vorhaben. Wollen wir ihnen nicht ein letztes Mal helfen? Gehen wir, bevor sie uns rausschmeißen...»

Der Rotschopf schluckte, schniefte und fing von neuem zu weinen an. Julia streichelte ihm liebevoll den Rücken, als er in ihren Armen so verzweifelt schluchzte.

«Ich packe unsere Sachen und wir verschwinden, wenn sie schlafen, einverstanden?»

Raul nickte heftig.

Julia wollte noch nicht aufstehen. Sie hielt ihren Zwilling nur fest und tröstend in den Armen und suchte gedanklich noch die Dinge zusammen, die sie noch einpacken musste.

Eine knappe Stunde später war aus dem Erdgeschoss des kleinen Hauses kein Gezänk und Gezeter mehr zu hören.

Mit besorgt zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah die Elfjährige ihren Zwillingsbruder an.

«Bist du bereit? Hast du alles Wichtige beisammen?»

Raul überlegte kurz, nickte dann, obwohl er in sich das Gefühl bemerkte, dass etwas nicht da war.

«Gut», flüsterte Julia, drückte seine Hand und öffnete leise und behutsam die Tür. Sie knarzte elendig.

Julia kniff die Augen fest zusammen als erwartete sie einen heftigen Schlag. Natürlich kam keiner. Die Luft war rein.

Julia nickte bestimmt in Richtung Treppe.

Sie mussten lautlos und schnell sein.

Auf Zehenspitzen tippelten sie auf die alte Holzstiege zu. Halbwegs hinab weiteten sich plötzlich Rauls Augen, als hätte er eine Erleuchtung gehabt.

«Schwesterchen, halt!», flüsterte er energisch. «Ich hab doch noch was vergessen!»

Er löste seine Hand aus dem Griff der ihren und eilte zurück.

«Raul!», flüster-rief Julia ihm nach, doch vergeblich. Sie biss auf ihre bebende Unterlippe. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Hätte Raul nicht früher daran denken können? Was, wenn einer ihrer Elternteile aufwachen und sie erwischen würde?

Die wenigen Sekunden kamen dem rotblonden Mädchen wie eine schmerzvolle Ewigkeit vor, eine Endlosigkeit voller Furcht, Gefahr und Nervosität.

«Ich hab sie!»

Raul tauchte endlich aus der Dunkelheit des fensterlosen Flures auf.

«Wir kö-»

Julia schlug ihm die Hand hastig auf das Mundwerk.

Sie konnten es nicht riskieren erwischt zu werden. Nicht jetzt!

Durchdringend war ihr Blick.

«Shhhh…»

Sie legte den Zeigefinger der freien Hand auf ihre Lippen.

Raul verstand, nickte.

Sie ließ die Hand von seinem Mund fallen.

«Los jetzt!», wisperte sie streng und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um das, was Raul hatte unbedingt noch holen müssen.

Mit größter Vorsicht stiegen sie die staubigen und schmalen Stufen hinab.

Hoffentlich würde das Knarren des Holzes den Rausch ihres Vaters nicht allzu sehr stören. Das Schnarchen des Mannes dröhnte durch die dünne Tür.

Julia spürte Rauls Hand zittern. Er war ganz sicher mehr als nur nervös.

Endlich gelangten sie in den Flur. Die Haustür war nur zwei große Schritte entfernt.

Am liebsten wäre Julia losgerannt, hätte nicht zurückgeschaut und wäre so schnell gelaufen, wie sie nur konnte.

In ihr brannten Spannung und Ruhelosigkeit.

Beinahe lautlos tapsten die Zwillinge über den dreckigen Teppich. Julia tastete nach ihren Schuhen und reichte auch Rauls ihm herüber. In Windeseile schlüpften sie in ihre Schuhe.

«Fertig!», wisperte Raul so leise es ging.

Julia nickte.

Sie hatten keinen Schlüssel. Warum auch? Wenn sie aus der Schule heim kamen, war doch immer jemand da gewesen. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass noch niemand abgeschlossen hatte.

Gerade hatten sich Julias schlanke, ja fast dünne Finger um den Türknauf gelegt, da rumpste es gewaltig im Wohnzimmer.

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrten die Geschwister in die Richtung des Lärmes … Stille, dann ein ächzendes Stöhnen.

«Verdammt!», fluchte Julia und drehte in aller Hast den Knauf und zog.

Doch die Tür bewegte sich kein Stück.

_Ende des ersten Kapitels _

**A/N: **Oi, Cliffhanger!  
Seid mir nicht böse, ich brauch 'ne Pause… ganz zittrigen Arm vom Schreiben hat  
Reviewt und schreibt Kommis liebe Leser!  
Flamer werden willkommen geheißen und als kleines Feuerchen benutzt Schönes Lagerfeuer im DB-Waggon Ist sooo ka-ka-kalt hier drin… bibberhasst Defekte an Klimaanlagen in öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln

So… Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

BeyBye!

CU R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki


	2. Durch die Finsternis

**Titel:** Raul und Julia  
**Teil:** 2 von ?  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Rating:** PG-14  
**Genre:** AU  
**Warning:** Angst  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own BeyBlade!  
**A/N:** ... Nicht einen einzigen Kommi zum ersten Kapitel bekommen. Schade, aber naja. Das hält mich doch nicht vom Schreiben ab!  
Leset und banget bei ...

**Kapitel 02: Durch die Finsternis**

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", schrie Julia verzweifelt in ihren Gedanken.

«Verdammte, blöde Tür!», zischte sie panisch, hektisch an der Türe rüttelnd. «Sie klemmt!»

Rauls ängstliches Jammern jagte seiner Schwester einen kalten Schauer den Rücken runter.

«Nein!», quiekte sie voller Schrecken und rüttelte weiter an der nicht nachgeben wollenden Tür.

«Julia?»

Die Zwillinge zuckten zusammen, als sie ein erneutes Rumpeln und ein zweites ächzendes Stöhnen hörten.

«Julia, Vater ist bestimmt wach!»

Aus seinen sonst so klaren Augen sprang die Angst einen fast an.

Julia schluckte trocken; ihre Lage wurde ihr klar wie der Himmel nach einem kurzem Sommerschauer, nur viel, viel schneller.

Die Haustür war verschlossen und der einzige Weg nach draußen führte geradewegs durch das Wohnzimmer.

«So ein Mist...», fluchte das Mädchen leise, «Wir müssen durch die Stube... an Vater vorbei...»

«Aber Julia?»

«Nicht, Raul, wir müssen hier raus, oder willst du warten, bis sie uns im Suff erschlagen?»

«Julia...»

«Los jetzt!» Mutig, beinahe tollkühn, machte sie die Zimmertür auf.

Dort, zwischen einem guten Duzend geöffneter Flaschen ziemlich harter Spirituosen, lag ihr Herr Vater und blinzelte verpeilt, eine halbleere Pulle noch in der Hand haltend.

«Dschuli? Rolli?», fragte er lallend und setzte sich schwerfällig auf.

«Die Terrassentür, Raul, schnell!», kommandierte Julia.

«Wahs?», lallte der Alte Fernandez gedehnt, schien die Situation aber zu begreifen.

«Lauf Raul!» Damit schubste sie ihn in Richtung Gartenpforte und langte nach einer der Flaschen.

Während der Rotschopf die Terrassentür erreichte und öffnete, trat Julia auf ihren Vater zu, der gerade auf allen Vieren kniend versuchte sich und seinen Brummschädel hochzukriegen.

Mit einer selten gekannten, sie selbst ängstigenden Entschlossenheit erhob sie die Hand und donnerte die dicke Glasflasche mit aller Kraft über ihres Vaters Schädel, dessen bewusstloser Körper daraufhin fast augenblicklich in den Wald aus klirrenden und klimpernden Fläschchen und Pullen zurückfiel.

«Julia!», drang Rauls erschreckte Aufschrei durch die nach Alkohol und Zigarettenrauch stinkende Bude.

Ihre Beine in die Hand nehmend eilte sie zur Pforte in die Freiheit.

«Schnell!», rief Raul, als ein entsetztes Kreischen aus dem Obergeschoss zu hören war.

Seine Hand ergreifend zog die Schwester ihn über das kleine, ungepflegte Rasenstück.

Ein erregtes Bellen vom Nachbargrundstück weckte kurz ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

«Lebewohl Juan!», rief Raul zum Abschied, seine Stimme erstickend vor Hast und Angst. Traurigkeit mischte sich darunter bei dem Gedanken, dass sie an sonnigen Tagen wohl nie wieder mit dem lieben Mischling spielen würden.

«Raul! Über den Zaun! Dalli!», befahl Julia und behände wie zwei Katzen kletterten die Kinder auf die andere Seite.

Ihre Mutter tauchte auf der Terrasse auf und brüllte ihnen irgendetwas hinterher, was aber auf taube Ohren stieß.

Hastig spurteten die Zwillinge die feldwegartige Straße entlang. Die kleinen losen Steinchen knirschten unter ihren schnellen Schritten. Hand in Hand rannten sie mit brennenden Lungen durch die Finsternis der Nacht, bis die Laternen des kleinen Ortes nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Leise wehte Juans Jaulen in der nächtlichen Brise.

Keuchend hielten sie an der Einmündung eines Waldweges an. Sie japsten nach Luft, Luft die ihre Körper so dringend verlangten.

Nach ein, zwei Minuten ging es einigermaßen.

«Schwesterchen?», fragte Raul und plumpste auf seine vier Buchstaben. Das feuchte Moos benetzte seine ausgewaschene Stoffhose. «Wohin gehen wir jetzt?» Unsicher blickte er in die Richtungen, in die sie hätten gehen können.

Julia hockte sich neben ihren Bruder und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Sie überlegte eine ganz Weile.

«Wir nehmen lieber den Weg durch den Wald, oder?»

«Aber was ist mit den Tieren, die da drin leben?», erwiderte der Rotschopf ängstlich.

«Die können uns an der Landstraße auch begegnen Aber überleg mal, was passiert, wenn uns jemand auf der Straße erkennt!»

Raul schwieg.

«Sie würden uns bestimmt fragen, was wir nachts außerhalb unserer Betten machen!»

«Oh»,piepste Raul leise.

«Und sie würden uns zurückbringen und alles erzählen! Willst du etwa tagelang nichts zu essen bekommen und ins Zimmer eingesperrt sein!»

Raul wimmerte, als seine unangenehmen Erinnerungen wieder hoch kamen, ungefragt und aus der hintersten Schublade seines Gedächtnisses auftauchend.

Julia schluckte trocken, lehnte sich vor und umarmte das kleine Bündel aus Elend und Angst, dass da so zusammengerollt im feuchten Moos kauerte.

Für einige Minuten sagte keiner ein Wort. Die vertraute Wärme des Zwillings war Trost genug. Worte waren zwischen ihnen oft nicht nötig.

«Schwester?», fragte Raul schließlich.

«Hm?» Julia sah ihn an.

«Wo bleiben wir denn jetzt? Wo werden wir schlafen und was werden wir essen?»

Julia zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. So richtig hatte sie darüber nicht nachgedacht. In der Hektik, in der sie das Elternhaus verlassen hatten, war die Frage an das „Was machen wir, wenn wir weg sind?" gar nicht aufgekommen.

«Julia?»

Sie schreckte aus ihrem Gedankengang auf.

«Raul...», sie schluckte und atmete tief durch, «Mach dir mal keine Sorgen.»

Das Mädchen versuchte zu lächeln. «Ich werd uns schon was finden.»

Raul machte nicht den Eindruck überzeugt zu sein, weshalb sie ihm kräftig durchs Haar wuschelte.

Ein winziges, hoffnungsvolles Lächeln schlich sich langsam auf die blassen Lippen des Jungen.

«Und jetzt gehen wir ein Stück weiter, ja?» Nickend zog seine Schwester ihn auf die Beine. «Wir finden dir ein schönes Bett, in dem du so lange schlafen kannst, bis du deine Augen nicht mehr zu halten kannst!»

Er nickte und gemeinsam liefen sie durch den dunklen Wald, immer entlang des Trampelpfades, der vor ihren Füßen lag.

Nach geraumer Zeit, die beiden vorkam wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, kamen sie auf eine Lichtung.

Die Zwillinge staunten nicht schlecht, als ihre müden Augen die Umrisse eines kleines Häuschens entdeckten.

Deutlich hörbar schluckend klammerte sich Raul an Julia und fragte zitternd: «Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es hier so eine einsame Hütte gibt.»

«Ich auch nicht, du, ich auch nicht...», stimmte sie zu und ging auf das Blockhäuschen zu.

Laut knurrte ihr Magen, als hätte er gesehen, dass Julia gerade unter einem knorrigen, dicken Pfirischbaum stand, der unter der Last seiner Früchte schaurig in der Nachtluft knarrte.

«Oh Mann, die kommen genau richtig!», sagte Julia und griff nach einem der schmackhaft aussehenden Pfirsiche.

«Julia, nein!», rief Raul halblaut und lief zu ihr hinüber, «Lass das, bitte! Das ist doch Diebstahl!»

«Ach, jetzt hab dich nicht so! Du hast doch auch Hunger!» Sie riss zwei Früchte vom Baum und gab Raul eine davon ab. «Iss schon! Uns wird doch schon keiner böse, wenn wir nur einen essen...»

Schuldbewusst starrte Raul auf das Obst in seiner Hand. Für wahr, sein Magen rief freudig danach, doch sein Gewissen nagte fest an ihm.

Julia hatte ihren schon fast zur Hälfte weg, als er das Stimmchen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen brachte und hineinbiss.

Doch dies bereute der Junge sofort, da plötzlich das Licht in der Hütte anging.

«Runter!»

Schnell hockten die Geschwister sich hin und lauschten gespannt in die Nacht hinein.

Nichts, außer dem Ruf eines alten Uhus.

Raul zog die Brauen zusammen, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen und drückte Julia seinen abgeknabberten Pfirsich in die Hand.

«Ich kann nicht...», winselte er leise.

«Raul...»

Besorgt sah Julia ihren Bruder an. Sie verstand ja, warum er nicht essen wollte, aber irgendwann würde der Hunger doch unerträglich werden. Sie nickte und aß den Rest.

Das Licht ging wieder aus und ein Felsbrocken fiel den beiden vom Herzen.

Sie lauschten noch einmal aufmerksam und schlichen sich vorsichtig wie kleine Diebe davon. Zumindest Raul fühlte sich auch wie einer.

Fest die Hand des anderen haltend bahnten sich die Geschwister ihren Pfad durch das finstere Dickicht, bis sie schließlich an einen Waldweg kamen, der eher die Größe eines breiteren Trampelpfads hatte.

Sie sahen sich an.

«Bitte lass uns hier lang gehen!», flüsterte Raul zaghaft und zeigte in Richtung des Weges. «Ich will nicht mehr durchs dichte Unterholz!»

Bettelnd blickte er sein Schwesterchen an, welches nach kurzem Überdenken zusagte.

Eines etwas sicheren Schrittes folgten sie dem Weg eine ganze Weile lang. Sie wanderten solange bis sie erneut auf eine Lichtung kamen.

«Nanu? Julia, ist das da drüben nicht... der Schatten da...»

Als sie hinsah, erblasste das Mädchen wie ihr Bruder es vorgemacht hatte. Darum hatte Rauls Stimme so ängstlich geklungen.

«Ja, das ist die Hütte von vorhin!»

Raul schluckte trocken und klammerte sich panisch an seine Schwester.

«Wir sind im Kreis gelaufen!»

Wie Salzsäulen standen sie immer noch da, als von einem Moment auf den nächsten die Vordertür des Hauses aufsprang und eine bucklige Gestalt mit einem Öllämpchen und etwas grauem, länglichem, das wie eine klapprige, olle Schrotflinte ausschaute, trat heraus.

Die Zwillinge zuckten heftig zusammen, als die Person mit krächzender Stimme in die Nacht rief:

«Wer ist da! Zeig dich, du Strolch! Keiner knabbert meinen Vorgarten ungestraft an!»

Fest drückte Julia Raul an sich. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten umher wie ein buntes Blatt im Herbstwind. Hatte man sie doch gesehen? Würde die alte Krähe da auf der Türschwelle ihnen jetzt das Lichtlein auspusten, bloß weil sie sich zwei Pfirsiche genommen hatten?

Julia ging mit ihrem Bruder langsam in die Hocke.

Hoffentlich blieben sie unentdeckt.

«Zwei Rotzgören auf meinem Grund und Boden, so ist das also...»

_Ende des zweiten Kapitels_

**A/N:** Ich böser Autor! Schon wieder Cliffie... Naja, da muss der Leser halt gespannt bleiben! zwinker Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

BeyBye!

R-chan aka Hoshisaki


	3. Kein Schimmer am Horizont

**Titel:** Raul und Julia  
**Teil:** 3/?  
**Autorin:** R-chan aka Hoshisaki  
**Rating:** PG-14  
**Genre:** AU  
**Warning:** Angst  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own BeyBlade!  
**A/N:** Und das dritte Kapitelchen! Leset und banget, wo doch...

**Kapitel 03: Kein Schimmer am Horizont**

Raul und Julia sahen blass und zitternd auf, also sie die kratzige Stimme vernahmen und das ungeheure Gefühl sie überkam, ein bedrohlicher Schatten läge auf ihnen.

Da bewahrheitete sich ihre Ahnung, als sie plötzlich am Kragen gepackt und grob hochgezogen wurden.

Raul wimmerte ängstlich und Julia hatte die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. Sie zappelten im Griff der fremden Gestalt, deren Gesicht im Schatten der Nacht verborgen lag.

«Seid ruhig, ihr verlausten Bälger!», bellte sie, doch die Zwillinge hatten viel zu viel Angst, um vernünftig zu sein und Ruhe zu geben. Sie wollten weg von hier, nur weg, raus aus der Gefahr.

Sie wurden im festen Griff über die Lichtung Richtung Hütte geschliffen.

«Es tut uns leid!», jammerte Raul unablässig, als es durch die Gartenpforte und zur Tür hin ging.

Eine stickig warme Luft schlug ihnen ins Gesicht und gedämpftes Licht erleutete den Raum. Krachend landeten sie auf einer betagten, abgenutzten Couch. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuerchen, eine gänzlich schwarze Katze hatte sich auf dem Läufer davor zusammengerollt.

Ein Poltern ließ die Zwillinge ausehen.

Die Gestalt entpuppte sich als eine alte, gebückte dastehende Frau, in schmuddelige Fetzen gekleidet, die sich anschickte, langsam auf die zuzukommen.Die unzureichende Beleuchtung hüllte die Fremde in ein seltsames Licht, warf so gruselig Schatten über ihr faltengezeichnetes, eingefallenes Gesicht mit der großen, hässlich krummen Nase.

Den Geschwistern wurde angst und bange. Sie drängten sich aneinander und sahen mit furchterfüllten Augen zu der Frau hinüber.

«Ihr habt also aus meinem Garten genascht, ja?», frage sie mit ihrer Drahtbürstenstimme und baute sich vor den Kindern auf.

Raul klammerte sich an seine Schwester, die ihre Arme um ihn legte und sich mutig zusammennahm.

«Es tut uns wirklich leid! Wir hatten so dolle Hunger! Wir haben nur 2 Pfirsiche genommen! Es tut uns leid! Wir wollten nichts böses tun!», sprundelte es beinah panisch aus Julia unter dem Blick der Buckligen heraus.

«Das sagen sie allle!», grinste die Alte und ihre vergilbten Zähne kamen zum Vorschein.

Raul schluckte bei diesem Anblick. Übelkeit war in ihm aufgestiegen, als er das ungepflegte Gebiss angesehen hatte. Glücklicherweise wandte die Eigentümerin der Hütte ihnen den Rücken zu, um mit Mühe zwei ellenlange, unterarmdicke Holzscheite in den Kamin zu hiefen. Doch dann drehte sie sich, die Hände in die Seiten stämmend und prustend, zurück.

«Ihr zwei kleinen Bälger werdet schön hierbleiben und dafür büßen, dass ihr mich bestohlen habt!»

Ihre kratzige Stimme klang bedrohlich und toternst.

Angsterfüllt klammerten die Zwillinge aneinander und nickten unterwürftig mit gesenkten Häuptern.

«Seht euch nur an! Hockt da und bibbert und zittert wie Espenlaub!» Die Alte grinste zufrieden und begab sich zum anderen Ende des Zimmers, wo sie aus einer Art Wandschrank zwei mottenzerfressene Wolldecken herausnahm. Achtlos warf sie diese mit den Worten «Morgen reden wir weiter!» in die ungefähre Richtung der Geschwister.

«Danke...», piesten sie leise und hoben die Decken auf.

Doch die Alte schien das nicht mehr zu interessieren. Sie verschawnd vor sich hinmurmelnd hinter einer kleinen, knarrenden Tür, die wohl zum Schlafzimmer führte. Die Tür schlug lautstark zu und die Kinder fanden sich mit einer dösenden Katze und dem Kaminfeuer alleine wieder. Julia seufzte tief.

«Scheint so, als müssten wir hierbleiben, Raul...» Sie sah ihn an und er nickte.

«Weißt du, Schwesterchen, das stört mich», sein Gähnen unterbrach ihn, «gar nicht so dolle. Ich bin so müde und hier ist es warm und kein wildes Tier wird mich anknabbern... Ich glaub, hier kann ich schlafen...» Er gähnte erneut.

«Wenn die komische Frau uns nicht ins Feuer wirft, dann ja...»

Seufzend breitete Julia die Decken über Raul und sich aus.

«Schalf schön, Bruderherz!», flüsterte sie, doch alles, was Raul noch tat, war sich in die sichere Umarmung seiner Schwester zu kuscheln und ein schläfriges «Du auch...» von sich zu geben. Das brünette Mädchen schmunzelte und sah sich ein letztes Mal in der Stube um: Katze, Kamin, Spinnweben in den Ecken und an der anscheinend kaputten Deckenlampe und die Tür, durch die die Alte verschwunden war, die so fest zuzusein schien, als lehnte von der anderen Seite ein riesiger Feldstein dagegen. Das Brennen in ihren müden Augen brachte sie schließlich dazu, sie zu schließen und keine Minute später war sie mit Raul zusammen im Land der Träume.

Das Klimpern von Alukochtöpfen oder sonstigem Geschirr weckte Raul am nächsten Morgen. Es sah sich langsam um und setzte sich auf, da er vom Sofa aus nicht viel sehen konnte. Das Kaminfeuer war zu einem Häufchen Asche abgebrannt und Sonnenlicht fiel in das schmutzige Zimmer.

«Guten Morgen», sagte Raul leise, als er die Frau an einer Art Herd werkeln sah.

«Sei ruhig, Balg!», keifte sie und steckte ihren schon rußgeschwärzten Schädel zurück in den Ofen des Herdes. Ein frustriertes Grummeln erklang.

Raul zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen und löste sich von seiner noch immer tief schlafenden Schwester.

«Kann ich vielleicht helfen?», fragte er vorsichtig und ging auf den Herd zu. Seufzend kroch die Alte aus ihrem Ofen heraus und rubbelte mit dem ohnehin schon dreckigen Zipfel ihrer Schürze ihr verrußtes Gesicht ab.

«Wenn du das hinkriegst, bitte!» Sie drückte ihm einen zerfetzen Lappen in die Hand. «Mir ist vorgestern ein Malheur beim Backen passiert und jetzt sieht das da drin», sie deutete auf das dunkle Innere des Ofens, «aus wie ein Schweinestall.»

Raul verkniff sich eine Bemerkung wie etwa «Das fällt in Ihrer Wohnung doch gar nicht auf!» und guckte nickend zum fraglichen Gegenstand. Er kniete sich davor und besah sich das «Malheur», was zwar eher einem Schlachtfeld glich als irgendeiner Art von Stall. Er wollte lieber nicht fragen, was denn da drin verunglückt war...

Die Alte schaute ihm kurz über die Schulter, als Raul mit dem Schrubben begann.

«Das schaffst du mit deinen dürren Ärmchen sowieso nicht.», meinte sie abwertend und widmete sich der Fellpflege ihrer Katze.

Eine Weile später hatte Raul zwar keinen Millimeter Dreck aus dem Opfen bekommen, dafür aber einen schmerzhaften Krampf im rechten Arm. Ein munteres Seufzen ließ ihn um Kamin blicken.

«Morgen Brüderchen!», lächelte Julia, den Traumsand noch in den Augen. «Die Nacht überlebt?»

Raul nickte schüchtern.

«Wie siehst du denn aus??»

«Ich weiß...», sagte er leise und fasste an seine Wange, «Ich mach hier den Backofen der komischen Frau sauber.» Da fiel Julia erst auf, dass jene ja gar nicht anwesend war. «Sie ist im Garten und rupft das Unkraut raus, hat sie gesagt», antwortete er auf ihren verwirrten Blick. «Jula, meinst du, sie lässt uns laufen, wenn wir ihr mit der Hausarbeit helfen??»

Ein raues Kichern ließ die beiden zum offenen Fenster sehen. Die Alte grinste breit, während sie auf die Ellenbogen gestützt auf dem Fensterbrett lehnte.

«Na, in meinen Garten lass ich euch bestimmt nicht mehr!», krächste sie und ihre gelblichen Zähne kamen erneut zum Vorschein. «Wenn die Bude sauber ist und glänzt wie neu, habt ihre eure Strafe verbüßt!» Sie rieb sich das Kreuz. «Mein lieber Garten verlangt mir alles ab. Wenn der Ofen fertig ist, sucht euch was anderes zum Putzen, es gibt ja genug!» Sie lächelte hämisch und verschwand wieder zwischen ihren grünen Lieblingen.

Die Kinder saßen für geschlagene drei Minuten stillschweigend da.

Dann beobachtete Julia ihren Bruder, wie er schulterzuckend in den Ofen zurückkroch. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm, stellte sich neben ihn und schaute ihm zu. Für einige Momente musterte sie Rauls Arbeit, bis sie schließlich schwer seufzte.

«Was tust du denn? So wird das doch nie was!» Sie zerrte ihn heraus, nahm ihm die abgenutzte Bürste und den Lappen ab und machte sich daran, dem Ofen zu zeigen, was es bedeutete sauer zu sein. Raul sah staunend zu und nach nur fünfunddreizig Minuten strahlte das alte Gerät in neuem Glanz. Ein Türknarren lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit woanders hin.

«Gut gemacht, Kleine!», grinste die Frau und rieb ihre mit Erde beschmutzen Finger an ihren Sachen. «Dann kannst du ja gleich weitermachen!» Sie zeigte befehlend auf den Berg benutzen Geschirrs.

Julia nickte gezwungen und tat, wie ihr aufgetragen. Raul entschloss sich derweil, die Stube von Staub und Spinnweben zu befreien.

Dabei packte ihn die Neugier. Seine Schwester was mit dem Teppich ausklopfen draußen beschäftigt und das Weibsbild schnarchte seelenruhig im Kaminsessel, die Katze dösend auf dem Schoß. Leise schliech sich Raul durch den Raum und hin zu der geheimnisvollen Tür, durch die die Alte letzten Abend verschwunden war. Er würde sich rausreden. Er hatte ja nur Staubwischen wollen, falls die Alte ihn erwischte. Nur mit Mühe und viel Kraftaufwand schaffte er es die Tür zu öffnen. Er blickte, sich gegen das Gewicht der Tür stemmend, hinein.

Ein seltsamer Dunst lag in dem kleinen, düsteren Kämmerlein und ein komsicher Geruch stieg in Rauls Nase. Neben einem dicken Eichenschrank stand das Bett, bezogen mit weiß-rot karierter Wäsche. Die Fensterscheibe über dem ungemachten Schlaflager war so dreckig, dass er kaum durchgucken konnte. In der Raummitte lag ein Läufer mit Mottenlöchern und in den Ecken hingen dichte Spinnweben. Ein leises Quicken erreichte das Ohr des Jungen und er fragte sich, ob es wohl eher Mäuse oder doch Ratten waren, die da unter dem Bett zu wohnen schienen.

«Schön, nicht?», krähte es plötzlich stolz hinter ihm und Raul erschrak dermaßen, dass er stolperte und in den Raum fiel. Ein dumpfes Geräusch begleitete seinen Aufprall, ebenso wie ein schadenfrohes Lachen.

«Du wolltest wohl schnüffeln, was?»

«Ne-nein! Wollt ich nicht!» Schutzsuchend hielt er den Fetzen, der ihm als Staublappen diente, hoch.

«Aha, Bürschchen... Dann kannst du ja gleich mal mein Bett aufschütteln. Aber wehe du guckst in meine Schränke und Schubladen, dann gnade dir Gott!» Damit verschwand sie kurz und kam wieder als Raul gerade versuchte, sich nicht über die unreine, mit Flecken besähte Bettwäsche zu übergeben. Er ekelte sich so sehr. So einen Dreck kannte er nicht mal von zuhause, wo es schon ziemlich schlimm gewesen war, wenn Julia nicht gerade wieder etwas aufgeräumt hatte.

«Schneller Bubi! Sonst wirst du nie fertig! Ich hab heute noch etwas anderes mit dir vor!»

Rauls Nackenhärchenh stellten sich bei diesem Satz auf.

„Was meint sie denn damit?" Einmal hatte er in den Nachrichten etwas über kranke, alte Menschen gehört, die Kindern gemeine Dinge antaten. Er schluckte, die Kissen stapelnd. Nicht den Mut aufbringend, sich umzudrehen, piepste er leise: «Fertig.» und strich noch schnell die Decke glatt. Daraufhin hörte er, dass sich die Frau bewegte und plötzlich spürte er einen Ruck an seinem Nicki.

«Komm, wir spielen jetzt ein lustiges Spielchen! Ich erkläre dir auch die Regeln, wenn du willst!» Ihr breites Grinsen verunsicherte den kleinen Jungen zutiefst.

Julia kam ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später mit einem fast auseinanderfallenden Korb voll Wäsche, die sie zuvor von der Leine genommen hatte, während sie den Teppisch draußen auslüften ließ, denn er stank schrecklich, herein und traute ihren Augen nicht recht, als sie die Alte und ihren Zwilling am Couchtisch sitzen und Karten spielen sah.

«Das Bügelbrett müsste da hinten irgendwe sein!», tönte es hinter den schäbig wirkenden Karten hervor. Sie legte eine Karte ab und nahm eine andere auf. «Dann zeig mal her, was du da hast, Raul, mein Kleiner!»

Julia sah, wie Raul schauderte und legte seine Karten auf den Tisch. Ein Pfeifen und dann Kichern.

«Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht, zwei Paare! Aber», sie legte ihre Karten hin, «Ich habe ein Full House!» Sie freute sich offensichtlich darüber.

Dem Mädchen kamen diese Begriffr so bekannt vor. Hatten nicht die Freunde ihres Vater immer Karten gespielt mit solchen Wörtern? Moment! Die Alte brachte ihrem kleinen Bruder das Pokern bei?? Das konnte doch nicht...

Frustriert grummelte sie, den Wäschekrob neben das Bügelbrett stellend und mit den Bügeln beginnend. Und während sie arbeitete, spielte und amüsierte sich die Alte köstlich mit Raul. Kalt lief es Julia den Rücken runter, als sie nicht nur die Lache der grauhaarigen Dame, sondern auch das zarte Lachen ihres Bruders vernahm.

So sollte es auch die nächsten Tage weitergehen. Julia schufftete sich die Hände wund und die anderen beiden hatten sehr viel Spaß. Und sie glaubte fast nicht, wie viel Spaß! Von Zeit zu Zeit kam es Julia so vor, als wären die zwei nicht Fremde, sondern Großmutter und Enkelsohn und hätten sich offenbar auch noch sehr lieb. „Zu lieb!", schoss es dem jungen Mädchen dann oft durch den Kopf und ihre hellgrünen Augen blitzten vor Eifersucht. Und vor Wut, welche sich auf beide gerecht verteilte. Die Alte verpflegte Raul so gut, dass er langsam aber sicher den Gürtel ein Loch weiter tragen musste, während Julia, die immer nur die Reste oder etwas Aufgewärmtes vom Vortag bekam, der Rock lockerer saß.

Eines Abends dann, als Julia völlig erschöpft und mit heftigen Rückenschmerzen vor dem Kamin einzuschalfen versuchte, begann sie zu grübeln,ob sie und Raul nicht von hier fort sollten. Erstens waren sie Julias Meinung noch schon viel zu nah an ihrem Heimatdorf, also war die Gefahr des Gefundenwerdens beträchtlich hoch. Und zweitens wollte es ihr bei dieser unheimliche Greisin so gar nicht gefallen, was sicher nicht daran lag, dass sie so viel arbeiten musste. Beschließend, am nächsten Morgen mit Raul darüber zu reden, holten sie Kummer und Müdigkeit ein und zerrten sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

**Ende des dritten Kapitels**

**A/N:** Au weia... Sieht nach Ärger aus, was? Hey, und unmenschlich ist die arme, alte Frau auch nicht, klar? sich schon denken kann, auf was man da kommen könnte Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

BeyBye!  
R-chan  
aka Hoshisaki


End file.
